Cambios de personalidad
by jazmin-ichigo
Summary: Un pequeño accidente provocado por cierto prusiano provoca un ligero cambio en la actitud de Rusia y su hermanas.


_ ¡¿Cómo diablos termine en esta situación?! ¡Maldición!, creo que debería volver a casa, después de todo, mi asombrosa persona no tiene porque estar en una casa como esta. _dijo Gilbert dando media vuelta frente al gran portón negro que destacaba en aquel blanco paisaje._ Pero si me voy sin más el irá de todas formas a buscarme… ¡El asombroso yo no es ningún cobarde! ¡Iré a casa de Rusia como acordamos!_ Dijo entrando en el jardín delantero de la gran mansión._ Todo esto es culpa de Francis y Antonio, si no fuera por ellos yo no estaría en esta situación._

XXX

_Valla, Gilbert dice que tiene cosas que hacer y no podrá venir a jugar cartas con nosotros… Creo haber oído un piano por teléfono _ dijo Antonio guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

_Seguro se la está pasando bien con Austria y puede que también con Hungría._ dijo Francis levantándose del sofá en el que estaba._ Tendremos que jugar solos tu y yo mon ami._ dijo Francis abrazando a Antonio por detrás._

_Jugar solos es aburrido, llamaría a mi Lovino si no fuera porque no quiere saber nada de ti._

_Pero porque si onii-san no le hará nada que él no quiera… bueno si no lo llamas a él llamaré a Anglaterre._

_No recuerdas que está en cama, por eso faltó a la última reunión que tuvimos. Creo que Alfred y alguien más habían ido a cuidarlo._

_ ¿Alguien más? te refieres a Matthew ¿No?_

_Tal vez… bueno entonces a quien llamamos._

_Alguien que nos agrade a ambos y que sea poco probable que tenga planes._

_Mmm… Sabes, Rusia está en un hotel cercano y no creo que tenga planes._

_ No sugerirás que le llamemos ¿O sí?_

_ ¿Acaso te llevas mal con él?_

_No pero me da algo de miedo a veces._

_ ¿Eh, de verdad? Pues a mí me agrada creo que le llamaré._ dijo España marcando el contacto en su celular._

_ ¡Oye, espera!_

_ ¿Da? ¿Quién habla?_

_Hola Rusia, habla España, quería saber si tenías planes para esta noche._

_Niet, estoy libre o casi._ dijo Rusia mirando la puerta de su habitación._

_Hermano ¿Por qué te niegas a casarte con migo? Abre la puerta. Hermano ~. _

_Bueno entonces ¿Porque no vienes a jugar a las cartas con Francis y con migo?_

_Esta bien, da. Buscare como huir._

_¿Eh? ¿Huir?_

_Digo que ya voy, da. _dijo Rusia saltando por la ventana y corriendo a coger un taxi._

_La puerta fue abierta._ Hermano ¿Dónde estás? ¿Hermano?_

Unas horas después…

_Kesesesese, al final si pude venir, seguro les daré una sorpresa a esos dos… espero que no estén haciendo nada que no sea jugar cartas._ Abrio la puerta y…_

_¿Alguien tiene un 7, da?_

_Lo siento mon amour, creo que no._

_Tampoco yo._

_Vuelve a llamarme mon amour y te pondré en una caja rumbo a Siberia en un viaje sin retorno ¿Da? _ dijo sonriendo de forma infantil._

_Cálmate mona mi, si te molesta no lo haré mas._

_Me pueden explicar que hace él aquí._ dijo Gilbert señalando a Ivan._

_Juego a las cartas, ¿Qué no lo ves, da?_

_Como dijiste que no venias lo invitamos a jugar Prusia._

_Ya que estas aquí, siéntate a jugar con nosotros Gilberto._

_Mi nombre es Gilbert._

_Gilberto te queda mucho mejor, da._

_Tu cállate._ Dijo sentándose frente a Rusia._ (Estoy seguro de que puedo ganarle) Kesesesese, jugar así es aburrido ¿Por qué no apostamos algo?_

_Por mi está bien, da._ dijo sacando su billetera._

_Fusosososo, esto será divertido._ dijo poniendo dinero al centro de la mesa._

_Muy bien, pero te advierto que soy bueno en esto mon petit._ dijo mirando a Gilbert._

_Ya lo sé, pero el asombroso yo es aun mejor._

_Ya lo veremos, da._

Horas después…

_Otra vez perdí. _Dijo Francia mordiendo un pañuelo rosa de los nervios._ Ya no me queda más dinero._

_A mi tampoco, creo que Lovino va a regañarme, este era el dinero para los gastos del mes._

_Prusia miró sus cartas…_ (Cuatro reyes, una jugada perfecta y ya no me queda más dinero, debe haber algo más que pueda apostar) _

_ ¿Vas a jugar, da?_

_P…por supuesto…_

_No me digas que ya no tienes dinero, da._

_Pues no, pero podríamos apostar otra cosa tal vez…_

_ ¿Cómo qué? ¿Territorio? ¡Ja! No creo que eso sea posible, da, pero te haré una propuesta, si ganas pienso devolverte parte de lo que fue tu territorio._

_ ¿De verdad?_

_Da, pero si pierdes te convertirás en mi sirviente._

_Esto va a acabar mal Prusia, deberías dejarlo._ dijo Francia._

_Fusosososo, déjalo, el sabe lo que hace._ dijo España quien ya había visto las cartas de Prusia._

_Si tú lo dices mon ami._

_No te preocupes, da. No digo que vayas a ser mi sirviente por siempre, tan solo por un año._

_ (De todos modos ganaré) De acuerdo, acepto el trato._

_Bien, _dijo sacando una grabadora._ tengo todo grabado, así que no hay forma de retractarse, da._

_Eso no era necesario, el asombroso yo es un hombre de palabra._

_Pero por si te llegar a dar amnesia grave tus palabras, da._ dijo sonriendo._

_Kesesesese, bien, tengo 4 reyes así que creo que ga…_

_Y yo tengo 4 ases, _ dijo Rusia mostrando sus cartas y levantándose se su asiento._ así que te espero en mi casa en una semana. Que estén bien da._ dijo saliendo de la habitación._

XXX

Prusia se paro frente a la puerta de la gran mansión y toco el timbre. Alguien caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

_Buenas noches señor Prusia_ dijo Lithuania abriendo la puerta y sonriendo nervioso._

_Hola Lithuania, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías vuelto independiente y ya no vivías aquí._

_S…sí, bueno… mis hermanos, otros países, el Señor Rusia y yo jugamos cartas y bueno…_

_Ya entiendo._

_No podíamos negarnos a jugar… no sabíamos que fuera tan bueno…_

_ ¿Quienes más están aquí?_

_Mis hermanos, Polonia, las hermanas del Sr. Rusia están aquí porque quieren, Finlandia, Suecia y su hijo, Sealand; sus amigos Francia y España, Canadá, China, Japón, Grecia vino a cuidar a Japón pero está durmiendo en la sala y Corea vino con China, pero no para de hablar, creo que no entiende nuestra situación._

_Ya veo, oye ¿Dejarías pasar a mi asombrosa persona?, es que me estoy congelando._

_Sí, claro._ dijo Toris haciéndose a un lado._

_Gracias._

_ ¡Ah, Prusia! Te tardaste, da. Solo faltabas tu._

_Ya estoy aquí._ dijo cortante._

_Esa no es la forma de hablarme, da. _dijo tomando la cara de Prusia._ Pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez._ Miró hacia Lithuania._ Toris, dale habitaciones a todos, por supuesto tu habitación y las de tus hermanos siguen ahí._

_Si señor Rusia… por favor síganme._ dijo dirigiéndose a todos._

_Tú te quedas con migo, da. _dijo tomando la mano de Prusia._ Sabes, no creía que pudiera ganar tantas veces, pero ganarte a ti me dio confianza. Intenté ganarle a América, pero solo logré empatar la partida._

_Hermano, ya es tarde, deberías irte a dormir._

_Natasha tiene razón Rusia-chan, vamos a dormir._

_Da, vamos._ dijo jalando a Prusia._ Tu dormirás con migo hoy para asegurarme que no escapes._

_Pero que dices, vine por mi cuenta no tengo porque huir._

_Es solo para asegurarme, da._ dijo subiendo las escaleras con Prusia en brazos y seguido por sus hermanas._

_Rusia, baja a mi asombrosa persona en este instante._ Fue dejado en el suelo, Rusia iba a darle la mano otra vez pero él lo empujo, tan solo un reflejo, pero logro desestabilizar a Rusia quien aun no subía el ultimo escalón y cayó al suelo junto con sus dos hermanas._

_ ¿Qué fue ese ruido aru?_ dijo China seguido de los demás habitantes de la casa._

_Creo que acabo de matar a Rusia y a sus hermanas._

_ ¡Ivan aru!_ dijo Yao corriendo a ver a Ivan._

_Rusia, ¿Qué te pasó?_ Canadá bajó corriendo a ver a Rusia sin ser notado por nadie._

_ ¡Señorita Belarus! ¡Señor Rusia!_ Toris fue a ver como se encontraban._ Señorita Ucrania ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_

_ ¡Señor Rusia!_ Estonia y Letonia seguidos de Finlandia, Suecia y Sealand fueron a ver si Rusia y sus hermanas estaban heridos._

_Tipo, como que creo que los mataste._ dijo Polonia dirigiéndose a Prusia._

_No te preocupes mon ami, haremos todo lo que podamos para que nadie se entere._

_Ambos estaremos ahí para apoyarte Gilberto._

Japón, Grecia e increíblemente Corea solo miraban la escena desde lo alto de la escalera sin decir una palabra. Después de un tiempo alguien empezó a moverse._

_ ¡Ivan aru! ¿Te encuentras bien aru?_

_Disculpa, pero ¿Quién es Ivan?_ dijo el Ruso algo confundido._

_Tu por supuesto aru, no juegues con migo aru._

_Da, es cierto, lo siento._ dijo con una mirada dulce._ Me duele un poco la cabeza, me ayudas a pararme por favor Yao._ dice sonriendo inocentemente._

_Cl…claro aru._ dijo ayudándolo a pararse._

_ ¡Ah!, señorita Belarus ¿Se encuentras bien?_ dijo Toris tendiéndole una mano a Natasha quien despertaba._

_S…si, gracias por preguntar._ dijo sonriendo tiernamente y provocando un sonrojo por parte del Lithuano._

_Eso debió haberte dolido hermanita, te llevare a tu cama._ dijo Rusia tomando en brazos a su hermanita._

_ ¿Puedes soltarme por favor? Quiero saber cómo se encuentra nuestra hermana._

_Es cierto. Katy, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_¿Katy? _ dijeron todos al unisonó._

_Por supuesto que estoy bien, soy la chica más fuerte existe. Ahora aléjense que me quitan el aire._

_Qué bueno que estés bien onee-sama._ dijo Natasha con la dulzura que hasta ahora caracterizaba a Lili._

_No tienes porque preocuparte Naty_ dijo revolviendo el cabello de la menor._ yo soy muy fuerte y no me pasa nada malo nunca._

_Puede que eso sea verdad onee-san, pero debes descansar ahora._ dijo Rusia tomando a Ucrania de la mano y a Belarus de la otra y llevándolas a dormir._ Hasta mañana, sentimos haberlos preocupado, da._

_Que duerman bien todos, dulces sueños._ dijo Belarus alegre._

_Adiós, vayan a dormir que mañana habrá mucho trabajo por delante._

_Onee-sama no les digas eso._

_Niet, Katy tiene razón, es hora de que todos se vallan a la cama como niños buenos, así podremos ir de paseo mañana ¿Da?_

_Tu nunca cambiaras Rusia-chan… como caíste sobre mi tendrás que darme un trozo de tu capital a modo de disculpas._

_ ¿Eh?, no puedo hacer eso onee-san, te daré muchos girasoles mañana para que te alegres, pero no puedo darte mi capital._ dijo Ivan asustado._

_ Vamos Rusia-chan, no te asustes, solo bromeaba._

_E…eres mala onee-san…_dijo Rusia comenzando a llorar._

_Oye, oye, no llores…_La ucraniana sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió las lagrimas del ruso._

_... Si lloras me harás llorar a mi onii-san, así que por favor… por favor no llores._

_Vale, vasta los dos, dormiremos juntos y les leeré un cuento pero no lloren ¿De acuerdo?_ Dijo Ucrania dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa._

_Está bien._ dijeron ambos y desaparecieron dentro de la habitación de Ucrania._

_Alguien dígame que acaba de pasar aquí aru._

_No tengo ni la menor idea mona mi._

_Tipo, como que Rusia se veía totalmente tierno… oye Liet no me ignores. _

_ La señorita Belarus me dio las gracias… es tan encantadora._ dijo con aire soñador._

_Me alegra que Rusia este bien._ dijo alguien en un susurro._

_ ¿Quién eres? _

_Soy Canadá._

_Su-san deberíamos llevarnos a los niños, parecen en shock… ¿Su-san?_

_Rus'a fue am'ble._

_Valla no creí que esto fuera posible ¿No te parece Raivis?_ dijo Peter._

_Creo que debe estar muy enfermo ¿No Eduard?_

_Es lo más seguro, deberíamos llamar a un doctor._

_De seguro Rusia-san debe haberse golpeado la cabeza al igual que sus hermanas y sufrió un trastorno de personalidad._

_ ¡Eso lo explica todo aru!_

_Oye Francisco, Gilberto se quedó dormido con los ojos abiertos._

_ Antonio… más bien creo que se murió de la impresión._

_No digan tonterías aru, solo se desmayó aru._

_Oye Gilbert despierta._ dijo Francia sacudiendo a Prusia._ Si no despiertas pronto…_ dijo pensando en que decir y luego sonriendo._ si no despiertas pronto vas a recibir todo mi amor esta noche y con la ayuda de Japón le enviaremos el material a Hungría y a Austria._

_El asombroso yo no te dejara hacer nada de eso… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_En casa de Rusia._

_El prusiano comenzó a recordar._ Es… es verdad… yo… ise que Rusia y sus hermanas se volvieran locos… yo… es mi culpa…_

_Vamos Gilbert, no es tan grave, ya verás como todo se arregla._ Francis vio la sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo._ O…oye, ¿Qué tienes?_

_ ¡Ahora que Rusia está débil, recuperaré mi territorio y volveré a ser reconocido como nación! ¡Kesesesese! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?! ¡Ya verás Rusia, voy a vencerte!_


End file.
